Deja Vu/References
* The scene where Timmy's parents leave to read bedtime stories to underprivileged, confused dolphins and Timmy's Dad tells Timmy which story they're going to read has become an internet meme, being parodied many times on YouTube, where the dolphin sound is replaced by numerous other sounds. * Vicky says the title of the episode when she first uses the Cosmo watch. * When the episode ends with an iris in, there's one final re-do, sending the viewer (not literally) back to before the iris in starts. * Drawing Hands - The title card is a play on M. C. Escher's painting "Drawing Hands", a situation that resembles an infinite loop. *This episode features the first call-back to when Timmy got Cosmo and Wanda when they accidentally go all the way back to their first meeting in the pilot episode. * Timmy and later Vicky re-doing things with the watches. * Cats attacking Timmy whenever Vicky re-does something. * The word re-do being said. * Timmy re-doing something that does not go right. (water balloon, test result, etc.) * After Timmy successfully re-do's something until he gets it perfect, a large group of people appear stating that word on the street is that he is the best at something in his school. They then reveal that they are the best at said something in the other schools and they all want Timmy to do something with them (i.e. the bullies all wanted a piece of Timmy). Timmy will then re-do to get out of the situation. *There are several scenes where Timmy doesn't have the watch, such as after he hits Francis with a balloon and when he hands his test to Mr. Crocker, or it switches wrists. *When Timmy's Dad says: "We're going to read the little dolphin who cried..." there are several mistakes in the animation of Timmy's Mom's head. :Timmy Turner: And I'm going to redefine your redefinition! (Timmy presses the re-do button on Cosmo) ---- :Vicky: We're going to redefine the word fun! ---- :Vicky: I'll start by taking your stupid, talking watch! Whoa, that was weird. Deja Vu! ---- :Bus Driver: "Let's go!" "7:30 means 7:30!" "You guys are late and I'm not gonna miss my soap opera!" :Vicky: "7:30!" "Now all I gotta do is make it so I get the better watch!" : Timmy: "Wait for me!" : leaves without him, starts honking at Vicky : Vicky: "Ha!" Why should I get out of your way when I can just Re-do things?" ("Timmy presses re-do on the Wanda watch") :Wanda: "Re-do!" :Vicky: "When I can just Re-do things?" "Re-do." noise RE-DO!!! (to the Wanda watch) WHY WON'T YOU RE-DO? :Wanda: 'I only work for Timmy. :[''Vicky gets hit by the school bus] ---- : Timmy: Hey, are you thinking what I'm thinking? :Cosmo: Uh, ever cook bacon with your shirt off? :Timmy: No! I wish life had a reset button! ---- :'''Timmy: Not 2 seconds, 2 MINUTES! :Cosmo: Re-do! ---- :Denzel Crocker: (after seeing the answers the Timmy put into his test) Good news Turner, you've taken F to a new level. I'm going to give you A SUPER F! ---- :Mrs. Turner: Well, We're off to read bedtime stories to underprivileged, confused dolphins. :Mr. Turner: We're going to read "The Little Dolphin Who Cried *dolphin noise* :Mrs. Turner: Have fun, you two! ---- :Dad: Guess what, Timmy, we're grading you on your performance! :Timmy: Oh, yeah? Well, then I'm gonna grade you too. (grades Mr. Turner and hands it to him) :Dad: gasps A "B"? :Timmy: Up-pup-pup! Disputing your grade gets you a "C"! (gives Mr. Turner his new grade) :Dad: But.... but.... but- :Timmy: Stammering gets you a "D"! (gives Mr. Turner his new grade) :Dad: What? Are you crazy? :Timmy: Insulting the teacher, F! (gives Mr. Turner his new grade once more. After that, Dad starts crying as he and his wife leave Vicky to babysit Timmy) ---- :Mark Chang: Wassup? ---- :French Guy: [put his hands in the air after Timmy hits him with a water balloon] We surrender! ---- :Chet Ubetcha: ...Leaving hundreds injured and thousands without food or water. :Vicky: Ha, ha! I love a happy ending! :Timmy: Well, here goes nothing. HEY VICKY! :Vicky: I thought I told you to go to bed, twerp! :Timmy: I can't sleep. I keep having nightmares about your BIG BUBBLE BUTT! :Vicky: What? You are so ''dead! (''Vicky approaches Timmy, but he activates his Watch) :Cosmo: Re-do! :Chet Ubetcha: ...Leaving hundreds injured and thousands without food or water. :Vicky: Ha, ha! I love a happy ending! ---- :(Cosmo re-does back to the scene similar to the pilot) :Cosmo: I'm Cosmo! :Wanda: And I'm Wanda! :Cosmo and Wanda: And we're... :Timmy: Not ''that ''far! * Although this episode premiered in 2002, it was made in 2001 according to the credits. Category:References Category:Season 2 Category:Trivia Category:Episodes